The Fallen Angel
by Violetninja96
Summary: Lord Arnold cleared his throat and said "Okay Miss Amelia, my daughter Elizabeth is a very busy lady she is turning 14 this year and you are going to be her maid okay?" She looked at him like he was crazy. He must be rude. She sighed and said "I understand." He looked at her with concern and said "are you okay?" she looked at him "yeah just can't figure out what happened…my family
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler

(Something I like to continue on in my opinion)

One beautiful morning, Amelia went to go to the Lady Arnold's manor to go help the young lady out. "How did I even consider taking this job?" she looked out the window to see a lot of open fields with nice, rich and healthy looking farms. On the farms were cows grazing over the green grass, a vegetable garden filled with turnips, radishes, and much more. She even saw people working in the farm. The sun was shining and the trees were flowing in the breeze. It looked peaceful outside unlike the train car she was riding in. it smelled of old socks and vomit. The person next to her was asleep and kept falling on her. Yeah this wasn't what she expected it to be. It had already been 2 days since her journey from Russia to England at least it couldn't get worst… or maybe it did? She was already sold as a slave to the Lady from her family so she was hoping Lady can teach her how to be a maid, and not be so cruel like her sister described her last lord. She didn't know what was up ahead… later that afternoon she fell asleep.

Later that evening, she got off the train and met somebody holding a sign "Amelia." "Hello my name is Amelia…. Are you supposed to be picking me up?" he bowed in front of her and simply replied "Yes my name is Aaron Arnold… you can just call me Lord Arnold. Please get in the car with me as my driver drives us to the manor." Amelia was a little frightened by the way the he looked. He was a big guy with grey eyes brown hair and a mean face and a tone that was very deep. She wasn't any time and got in. As they were driving Lord Arnold cleared his throat and said "Okay Miss Amelia, my daughter Elizabeth is a very busy lady she is turning 14 this year and you are going to be her maid okay?" She looked at him like he was crazy. _He must be rude._ She sighed and said "I understand." He looked at her with concern and said "are you okay?" she looked at him "yeah just can't figure out what happened… you know with my family…." He looked away and said "some things are left unsaid for a reason" she looked at him what did he mean by that. The rest of the way there was quiet and she looked in her mirror and saw that her eyes had bags under them and her hair was still as brown as ever just a little messy. Her skin was pale as a ghost she thought a good night sleep was all she needed so she dozed off.

In her dream, she saw a black raven it flew around her and disappeared in a cave behind her and she went into a cave and saw a light she turned away and saw a mysterious figure behind her and looked at it she saw a symbol in his red eyes and she automatically fell into his arms and the end was history….


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARECTERS OR STORIE! I ONLY OWN AMELIA AND THE ARNOLD FAMILY AND ANY NEW CHARECTERS I COME UP WITH.**_

**Kuroshitsuji: Meet the Arnold Company!**

**I woke up in a daze and I was thinking about who was that mysterious figure.**

"**Oh hello…. I am glad you finally awoken from your trip… I am Ami. And I am the maid here." I looked at her she was so beautiful but I wanted to know how old she was. She was one of those women who you was afraid to ask how old because you didn't want to offend them. She had grey long hair that reached to her waist. I looked into her brown eyes and saw she was happy. "Sweetheart, Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine just feel a little dizzy"**

"**Well little love you have to get up, Lady Arnold doesn't not tolerate people being late."**

"**Oh how is she? I mean like what is like?"  
"She is very sweet once you get to know her. She will be tough on first because she wants to see how much can you take."**

_**Are you serious?! She is going to be tough and I just got here…**_

"**Well sweetie get up there is your outfit which is in the closet there. See there" She smiled at me and left.**

**I started thinking about last night about what Lord Arnold said about my reaction about my family.**

_He looked at me with concern and said "are you okay?" I looked at him "yeah just can't figure out what happened… you know with my family…." He looked away and said "some things are left unsaid for a reason"_

_**What did he mean about that? "Some things are better left unsaid"?**_

**I was just done getting together and I walked into the hallway amazed at the sight of beauty. The walls are a brown and the floor is yellow complimenting each other. I saw beautiful portraits of family and flowers. Then as soon as I came to the stairs I saw a girl with her parents and some reason I looked at the girl. She had blue hair and black eyes she looked unhappy in the picture. I went downstairs. I saw Ami and 4 other people.**

**Ami smiled at me and said "Hello dear so glad to see you made it down here alright. This is Aoi, Tadashi, Suki and my twin sister, Ame."**

"**Nice to meet you all, I am Amelia Orlov and I look forward to working with you all"**

**The one called Tadashi spoke first "Awe she is so formal" he smiled and started to cook again.**

"**As you can see Tadashi is the head chef, Aoi is the butler, and Suki is the maid," Said Ami.**

**Out of them all the youngest looking was Tadashi. He had medium length blue hair and the prettiest eyes of gold and red. Suki was a pink haired girl with beautiful grey eyes and Aoi had short green hair and two different eye colors. I was kind of jealous because they are all beautiful. Then a girl walked in, she had blue hair and black eyes. Then I realized that she was then girl in the painting I saw. I was shocked to see how beautiful she was.**

"**Okay so why are you guys standing around…? GET TO WORK! We got a lot of work to be done before the party today… and you (she pointed at me) who are you?"**

"**My name is Amelia Orlov and I am your new maid…"**

"**Oh so you're the new head maid… Does my dad know you have arrived?"**

"**Oh yes madam he does…in fact he was the one that picked me up last night."**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Yes Lady in deed he did."**

"**Well come with me I need you're help" after that we left the 5 there to work.**

_**Meanwhile….**_

**Ami's POV- **_**did she just say head maid?! Oh no they are going to fire me… NO I WORKED TO HARD TO BE HERE THEY WILL ALL PAY!**_

_**5 hours later… **_

**Amelia POV- she had me work non stop 5 hours straight I'm tired.**

"**Amelia I need you stay by me …. An important company is coming over and I need you to be by my side." She smiled and was about to give me another order then I heard a knock…**

"**Come on in!" Lady Arnold yelled.**

**It was Suki "M'Lady you have guests"**

"**Well stop lollygagging and bring them in"**

"**Yes m'lady… You may come in…"**

**The Lady smiled and said "Hello come in sit down we have important matters to discuss"**

**I looked at the door and saw Him, the guy, which interested me the most. As I looked he looked at me too and smiled and that moment I only felt me and him in the room. Every one disappeared. I looked at the little boy beside him trying to break his gaze but I can still feel his gaze wonder on me.**

"**Hello my Name is Elizabeth Arnold but just call me Lady Arnold. And this is my maid… oh excuse me **_**head **_**maid, Amelia. She will be assisting us on food or any other need you desire."**

"**My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, ****Sebastian Michaelis, I am honored that you have me as a guest of honor in your party."**

"**Well of course you are a very powerful company, as of mine as well, and I would be a fool not to have you as a guest of honor, Lord Phantomhive." She smiled and said to me "Amelia why don't you go and fetch us a pot of tea?"**

"**Yes M'Lady" I walked from her side and before I left I asked "Anything else? Any special tea you might want M'Lady?"**

"…**Surprise me…"**

"**Yes M'Lady" as I walked off Ciel spoke again.**

"**Sebastian go with Miss Amelia and help her with the tea preparations."**

"**No that's Quite alright I am pretty certain my maid has it." Lady spoke up.**

"**Madam you must try my tea… (He Smiled) Because you see I'm one hell of a butler…"**

"**Okay then go Lord Phantomhive we have business to attend too."**

**As I walked off hearing the sound of His Footsteps close behind. I was yet again nervous. As we walked down the hallway he stopped me and kissed me and said "it has been a long time my love." He smiled and the words "Yes it has." Came out of my mouth… **

_**What the…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I am such a good mood like seriously I am still trying to figure this Fan fiction page out but I found out everyday I am getting more and more views and I am very happy about that :) so on with the story

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHT TO THE BLACK BUTLER JUST THE CHARACTERS I AM MAKING UP WHICH IS AMELIA AOI TADASHI AMI AME AND SUKI AND OTHERS I WILL TELL YOU!**_

**CONTINUE TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ME AND MY STORIES THANKS FOR BEING A GREAT AUDIENCE :)**

****_**What the hell does he mean by "My love"? I never met him before until I came here...**_

**"Sebastian I am afraid I don't know what you mean... I never met you until know... please help me and why did I just respond back to you?"**

**The butler just looks at her like she stabbed his heart and said "You really don't remember... Do you?" he looks away and says "Well we have tea to prepare" As he walks away I look at him and felt bad it looks like I really hurt him.**

**As we walked I saw the same painting and broke the silence…**

"**Sebastian Did I hurt you?"**

**He turned and smiled "What made you think of that weird idea Madam"**

"**Well you looked at me like I was a murderer and killed your family…"**

"**No just was excited about something"**

**We finally reached the kitchen and Tadashi and Ame was there. They both greeted us with a "Hello!" and left quickly…which I found very weird.**

"**So Sebastian… umm… Can I ask you something?"**

**While he was speaking he had the tea kettle on, he got closer to me and I became nervous, he smiled and said "Go ahead Amelia"**

**I lost my train of thought because I couldn't get over how pretty his eyes are. He sure was a handsome fellow. I looked away and moved to the refrigerator to find something to snack on. I don't know exactly what I was looking for but I had to get out of his touch and then I feel like pudding in his hands. **_**PUDDING THAT'S it I'll make pudding**_**. I started to get the pudding out but then he came behind me and toke the plate and whispered in my ear **

"**I'm terribly sorry Amelia but I don't think that's an appropriate snack how about cake instead?"**

"**Umm…Okay…" and then he kissed my neck I felt a chill on my spine and wanted to jump in his arms. I moved away quickly and went to the cabinets to find flour. I finally found it and almost fell. **_**This is heavy.**_** I got it down and I fell like I predicted but I didn't except to fall in his arms. **

"**SORRY! I AM VERY SORRY! TRULY I AM I-"**

**He chuckled and said "it's okay"**

**He put me and down and in five minutes he had the tray ready.**

"**Shall we?"**

**We made in the room again to find both masters laughing.**

"**Ciel that is perfect idea… Ah Amelia I have news since Ami Ame and Aoi's time is coming for them to retire I thought it would be a great idea for us to have one final ho-rah and since Tadeshi and Suki only walks for my dad you will be spending a week with the Phantomhives" She smiled.**

**I froze at what I heard…"so M'Lady you mean you don't want me to come with you?"**

"**No Amelia I want you to go with them so Sebastian here can teach you all the ropes about being a better maid…"**

**I looked away I didn't want to say nothing else about it "of course M'Lady" I bowed and excused myself from the room I ran into the bathroom. **_**I didn't want any of this to happen… after everything that happened… this is ridiculous. My parents die then my grandparents sold me to be a maid far away from my home? I have no sense of being loved. I don't even know the meaning of the word. **_

_**Why do I feel like that when I'm with Sebastian? I have been dreaming about him when I get knew him and when he kissed me he was so determined I was his love but yet I know nothing of him. I feel like a nervous schoolgirl when I'm with him. I don't know why. Maybe he knows something that I don't… and I am determined to find it out.**_

**I walked back into the room "sorry for intrusions but I would like to thank Lord Phantomhive letting me work beside his most trusted butler to become a better maid and would like you all to know I would not fail you. And Sebastian I am honored to work next to a great butler." I smiled and bowed once more.**

**Lady Arnold smiled and said "that's what I like to hear no on to this party planning"**

**I walked close to Sebastian and he said "you will learn nothing but the best from me because as you know I am simply one hell of a butler" he smiled.**

_**I felt as though a lot will happen during that particular week…**_


	4. Chapter 4: Party-Time

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI BUT I DO LOVE SEBASTIAN ^-^ LOL WELL**_

_**ENJOY, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**_

* * *

**Tonight is the night of the party and everyone looks amazing. especially the house it looks fantastic. **

**I was in my room trying to find an appropriate dress and I found a lavender color dress it has a sweetheart neckline. Thin line straps and at the bottom was puffy and long. I thought it was very nice. I also put my long brown hair into a up-do and put on the black diamond necklace. I thought I looked rather great.**

**Since Lady didn't really need us like that tonight she said we could attend or relax. I don't know why but I wanted to go. I stepped out to the hallway and close my door. I walked to the back entrance of the mansion and looked at the beautiful well lit garden. the flowers bloomed everywhere. I saw guest everywhere and walked my way to the crowd. People there was so elegant and beautiful. they all looked super great. I walked over to the drinks and food. I poured me a cup.**

**"You look rather marvelous Miss Amelia" I turned around to see Sebastian standing next to me. I looked at him. Aren't you supposed to be by the young master's side?" I replied skeptical **

**"Well the young master has given me orders to mingle. I just happen to stumble upon you." He whispered in my ear "Would you like to go somewhere quiet?" I felt my cheeks begin to burn. ****_Somewhere quiet? _****He smiled at me and I didn't say a word and began to walk away. I wanted to walk towards the swings. I saw at least 10 people. I walked there and sat by the swings. I looked around to see the people laughing and talking.**

**I looked by the fountain and saw beautiful red roses and i white rose I wanted to pick it but when I did it turned black. I quickly toke my hand away. and it turned white again... that was pretty weird.**

**I looked for Lady and she was looking absolutely marvelous, she had a beautiful pink dress on her hair was laid down with curls at the end and for her neckline, it was a straight across and no sleeves and it was long but puffy at the bottom. I also noticed Lord Phantomhive he looked wonderful too in his black suit.**

**I notice that no one was over to where I was sitting at anymore and got up and went to the maze garden and start on the bench and admired the moon above me. **

**"It is a beautiful Moon out tonight."**

**I giggled "Yes it is I really love full moons. Maybe a little rain here and there. I have always love it."**

**"yes I know you have..." **

**"Sebastian, Why have you become so fond of me?"**

**"Well It is because I love you Amelia" He said as he looked ahead.**

**"But I just met you Today how can that be?"**

**"Tell me Amelia Do you believe in 'Love at first sight'?" He said with a serious face.**

**"...Honestly Sebastian I do but sometimes I don't think so" I said as I looked away. But then I heard a Chuckle escape his mouth. "Mind telling me what's so funny Sebastian?"**

**"You... You are a remarkable girl and I really mean this... That has always been you're answer to my question."**

**"I don't understand Why do you keep saying you known me forever and I just met you."**

**"Because you have always been my lover and you always will be but understand that you are not a regular red rose you are a different color rose that I picked as my lover." he cradled my face with his hands and said "Amelia you are... not like everyone else your family isn't your biological family. Only I know the truth behind it all."**

**He kissed me passionately and slid his hands down my back to my hips. I moaned a little and he smiled and pulled away. "I am terribly sorry Miss, I have to go I think I heard my master calling me." And just like that he left.  
**

**I started squirming in my seat got up and fixed myself and started walking back. I looked at the time on my watch it read midnight and then I felt as though what he said meant something and when I think about it I felt as though he was telling nothing but the truth. everything he said tonight has gotten me to wonder then i remember the rose for earlier. how it was white in the bed of red roses _you are not a regular res rose _and how it was the only white then when I touched it the rose turned black. it was pure then black is unpure... then something flashed... a memory?**

_**"Sebastian I love you and always will but I don't know if we can be together with you being a demon and me? well you know a(an).."**_

**I fell to the ground and thought what am I? _white? White? _I gasped I am nothing but a mere angel... but that doesn't make any sense if I am an angel then...No the Rose didn't make sense... I need to find Sebastian.**

**I got up again and walked out the maze and before I got to the end I saw Tadashi. **

**"Hello Amelia... How are you?" He flashed a smile.**

**"Hello Tadashi I am just fine have you seen a Butler got by here?"**

**"Actually I have He and his master left... Have you seen Suki?"**

**"I am terribly sorry sir but I have not"**

**"thanks anyway..." He walked away.**

**When I finally got out of the maze I saw that the party ended early and I walked back to my room. As I let down my hair, I notice that me dress had a stain... thats perfect... I saw how beautifully my long brown hair fell to my waist. I toke my necklace off and put on my night gown and started brushing my hair. then Another flashback came again...**

_**i was doing the same thing as i was doing brushing my hair and I saw sebastian in my doorway. My eyes lite up and I turned around. "hello sir it is a nice full moon out" I smiled.**_

_**He chuckled and said,"Especially If it's you I am spending it with."**_

_**"The young Mistress is asleep?"**_

_**"Of course I would not be here of she was." He moved towards me and said "Miss Amelia You look so beautiful." He kissed me and laid me on the bed and I stopped him.**_

_**"Sebastian We can't I don't want to become the Fallen One." I got up and sat on the bed.**_

_**"Amelia I... Never mind" He got up and said "You don't want to be a Fallen Angel but you love me and don't want to lose me but yet we can't be seen because it is not natural."**_

_**"Well remember I do love but I..."**_

_**"Amelia I don't know if you do"**_

_**He walked out the room... and i...cried**_


	5. Chapter 5:She can be the Fallen one Prt1

_**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO KUROSHITSUJI**_

_**ENJOY FOLLOW FAVORITE!**_

_**I KNOW I HAVE BEEN BEHIND BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP!**_

* * *

**It was another normal day well for not for the help. A week came by fast and in that week I had to pack my belongings and wait for Lord Phantomhive. **

**"Okay Amelia I will be back in a week and do listen to everything the Phantomhive said." She smiled and went out the door.**

**I asked Lady can I come too but she kept saying no. I don't trust Ami, Ame and Aoi with her because they have been acting really strange lately, They have been whispering in private around each other and have been looking at me and the Lady weird. I am really worried about her.**

**When I saw her carriage leave and another pull up, Sebastian was the driver and Lord Phantomhive. Ciel looked like he was in a hurry so I grabbed my bags and put them in the carriage and sat in the cart with Ciel.**

**"Hello Miss Amelia, YOU do remember me right?" **

**"Yes I do Lord Phantomhive" She said as she bowed in appreciation "I am honored to work in such a noble house and pleased you were kind enough to take me in."**

**"I wasn't doing it for you just for an old friend..." He said as he looked out the window. "I see you have the manners already. Well and the cooking just now you gotta learn how to serve people." He looked at her. "Sebastian can help you with any further assistance" She shuttered at the name and Ciel looked at her. "Amelia what is your relationship with Sebastian? I see you too together quite often."**

**"Well Sir I don't really have the fondest idea what our relationship is." She looked at the black shoes Ciel was making anything to avoid his stare, "Your butler has been helpful since we met."**

**"You know Amelia you are truly a terrible liar." He looked bored.**

**"No My Lord I am not lying I swear to you I don't"**

**"But sometime tells me you do know something about it just don't want to say."**

**She was about to start but didn't want to say. "Maybe you're right my Lord," She looked into his eyes "To be honest every since I came to London I have been having dreams about Sebastian and I have realized that I-" She choked and something told her she was going to have to keep quiet. "I just wanted to find out the rest." She smiled and Ciel shrugged and looked out the window. _not yet my love no one must know yet. _**

**They came to a complete stop in front of the Phantomhive mansion. It was so beautiful and big. I toke my bags and saw that Sebastian looked at her and He smiled. "Right this way young Amelia."**

**He lead her into the room and closed the door and said "Tell me everything you remember,"**

**I looked at him afraid and said "Well..."**

* * *

soo sorry it's short you guys but the next chapter is good and once i finished this story i will write another one Good night/ Good Morning


End file.
